Wondering
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Cameron had always wondered about his biological father.


**Wondering**

 **Summary: Cameron had always wondered about his biological father.**

 **A/N: I wasn't watching the show back when Zander was on, but he sounds like such an interesting character from everything I've read. Mostly a general story with some mild Cam/Josslyn**

Cameron Webber had never known his biological father. The man had died before he'd ever been born. He knew that he was named after his paternal grandfather, a connection to his father that his mother had gifted him with.

Lucky had raised him for part of his life before he'd left Port Charles. And Cam had adored the man. But that didn't stop him from wondering about his biological father.

His mother had never lied to him. She'd always let him know that Lucky wasn't his biological father, though the man hadn't ever treated him any differently when he was little. She'd let him know that Zander had loved and wanted him but that was really all she'd say. So when Cam was around the age of nine, he was ever curious about his dad. He'd let it slip to Josslyn who'd tugged him to her house. They'd spent that night looking up information on Zander Smith. From what they could tell, Zander had been a bit flawed, but he hadn't been a bad guy. Josslyn had found a picture of Zander and had pointed it out to Cameron, claiming that he had his father's smile and facial features.

Cam had swallowed a lump in his throat at that and then pursued the photo albums at home before pulling out a picture of Zander, laughing deeply with Emily. He still had the picture in his room. If his mother knew, she never said anything.

As the years went on and he'd begun to see less and less of Lucky, Cameron wondered more and more about his father, especially since it seemed as if he kept losing father figures. He wondered if Zander would be proud of him and if he was like the man at all. He felt like he was. He'd never had the heart to ask about Zander. He had no clue what his mother would say and he didn't want to make her feel bad. He yearned for his biological father, though. He desperately wanted that connection that Oscar had with his father, Drew and Josslyn had with her father, Jacks. Especially since he never saw Lucky. The man never really tried to contact him and it hurt like hell to be unwanted. He often wondered why it had been so easy for Lucky to give him up. Was it because he wasn't his son? But Lucky had known that when he'd gotten with his mother. He didn't think he'd ever get the answers to his questions.

* * *

When he turned eighteen, he finally got up the nerve to ask his mother about his father. His mother had thrown Franco a look and his stepfather had quickly led Jake and Aiden out to the car to go and pick up lunch from Kelly's. Then, she'd turned around and led him to the sofa. She had a fond smile on her face as she explained how Zander had tried so hard to be a good guy. And how happy he'd made Emily. She told him that she still felt guilty for making Zander sign over his rights, but how she'd wanted to protect him.

Her voice had broken as she told him about how he'd died and how he'd left the world in Emily's arms. Cam knew that it wasn't just hard because of what happened to his father, but because Emily who'd been his mothers best friend for so long was also dead.

* * *

His father had never left his mind, even when he turned twenty three and was getting married to Josslyn Jacks. Josslyn had insisted that they leave an extra chair out for Zander just as she was doing for Morgan. Cam couldn't be more grateful for that. It felt like in some way at least, his father was a part of his big day.

When they're twenty six and Josslyn gave birth to their first child, a little boy, Cam had wet his lips nervously as he'd suggested the name Zander.

Josslyn had beamed at him as she cradled their son to her chest, still looking gorgeous despite her exhaustion. She'd told him that was an excellent name and so, Zander Kai Webber came to be.

Perhaps it was the lack of a father figure in his life that had made Cam such a good dad, he didn't know. He only hoped that wherever his dad was, he was proud of him and that he knew that Cam told his kids all about their grandfather, letting them know that the man none of them had ever met was their guardian angel.


End file.
